


Different From The Others

by Anonymous



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First time writing this, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hugo and V sneak away to have some fun
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Different From The Others

**Author's Note:**

> Never written anything like this so oof

“Shh, or you’re gonna wake someone up.” Varian giggled as he and Hugo stumbled into Varian’s room at the inn, the blonde’s lips settling on the raven-haired man’s in a passionate kiss. Fingers threaded into his hair as they exchanged kisses and soft mutters of ‘I love you’ as the blonde lifted the other from the ground, causing legs to be wrapped around his waist quickly and pushing him against the wall.

“You’re so pretty, yknow that right?” Hugo whispered against his lips as he rolled his hips against Varian’s, adoring and taking in the delicious moans that left his boyfriend’s lips. “So so fuckin pretty.” He silenced himself, instead opting to kiss and nibble at the smaller man’s neck, said man letting little gasps and sighs pass through his lips and his fingers trail through and pull at Hugo’s hair.

They stayed propped against the wall for a few minutes, writhing against each other and Hugo fixing his eyes on the face of his lover for a few fleeting moments. He really did look beautiful, his hair pointing out in different directions and his lips bruised as little whimpers and pleas passed through his lips. He couldn’t wait any longer, raising an eyebrow to wait for the approval from his boyfriend to move to their bed, which he promptly received in the form of an enthusiastic nod. 

Hugo let the man slip from his hold, hastily moving to the bed and letting the other boy undress and get comfortable while his hand slid into the drawers beside the bed and his fingers looped around the small vial of clear liquid. He promptly brought it out, undressing and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and spreading it. Carefully, he made his way back over to the man laying on the bed.

He looked gorgeous. Hugo had plenty of ventures and meetings of this nature, though none had been quite like this before. Everything about this felt different - before it was a shallow gesture for him to release tension when alone with Donella, though now..there was more passion. More love and history between them. This time, it was with someone he truly loved and wanted to be with rather than a way to vent out his emotions, followed by shallow and meaningless words.

“Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna do something?” Varian asked, Hugo snapping out of his daze and placing a gentle kiss to his partner’s forehead.

“Just taking a moment to admire your beauty, love.” He whispered, moving his lips to the shell of the man’s ear. “You ready, baby?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Varian confirmed, taking in a deep breath before Hugo slipped in his finger, a small gasp escaping his lips as he relaxed into the odd sensation. He nodded, Hugo taking this as permission to add another finger and begin thrusting them in and out.

Varian was sure he was in heaven, his breath leaving his lips stunted and shaky as his eyes fell shut. He was so full, Hugo scissoring him open and preparing him, though he was sure he would just release right then and there. “Hugo-more.” He whined and threw his head back, his back arching as tears welled in his eyes and his breath shook.

Hugo took a few more minutes preparing the other, despite his pleas for more, before he removed the fingers. A chuckle passed through his lips at the other’s whine, quickly spreading a generous amount of lubricant onto his member and propping himself up beside the other man, lining himself up. “Okay, let me know if this hurts.” he assured before slowly pushing in.

Varian’s legs trembled and he wrapped his legs around his partner’s waist. “Ah, its all in.” Hugo commented after bottoming out, Varian having never felt more full in his life. He waited for a second, letting himself adjust to the sensation, before his partner began to move.

Holy shit, it felt amazing.

The soft bed underneath them creaked as Hugo set a steady rhythm, placing gentle kisses to his lover’s lips. “So beautiful. You’re-fuck, you’re being so good for me, V. So so good. You feel so amazing around me.” He babbled, his hand reaching between them to wrap around the other’s cock and begin to stroke it, twisting his wrist and pumping in time with the pace he set.

Varian couldn’t speak anymore, his mind only processing the pleasure he was in as he was torn between rocking back onto Hugo’s cock or thrusting up into Hugo’s hand. His release was quickly approaching as tears rolled down his cheeks. “M’ gonna- Hugo, m’ gonna-”

“It’s okay baby. Cum for me, V.” 

And he did. White ropes covered his stomach after a few relentless strokes from the blonde, Hugo finishing soon after and burying himself inside the other as he came hard, the sensation warming Varian. Slowly, the blonde pulled out and grabbed a wet rag they’d prepared from beside the bed, cleaning them both up before laying down beside him. “That was..” 

  
“Wow.” Varian simply said, a smile on his face as he turned and rested his head on his partner’s chest. “We should do this more often.” He stated, looking into the eyes of his lover before kissing his lips once more. “I love you, Hugo.”   
  
“I love you too, V.” Hugo replied as the two fell into a deep sleep in each other’s embrace. (And, if Varian limped in the morning, everyone ignored it while Hugo walked with a satisfied grin on his face.)


End file.
